Previously hand held and similar locomotion devices have been disclosed for separate mounting upon the feet of a user usually with some form of handle or other support in addition to a wheel support and with some provided with remote controlled braking devices. Examples of such deices are set forth in one or more of the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Title ______________________________________ 1,176,074 March 21, 1916 Means for Locomotion 1,628,004 May 10, 1927 Skating Device 3,330,571 July 11, 1967 One Wheeled Skate 4,108,451 August 22, 1978 Roller Skates with Hand Brakes 4,194,751 March 25, 1980 Rolling Type Athletic Apparatus 4,805,936 February 21, 1989 Wheeled Ski ______________________________________